


【APH 普洪】他究竟是不是退休的男朋友

by Djcking



Series: 【APH】不知道是誰和誰的驚喜包 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 伊麗莎白的男友力相當高，有時高到基爾伯特覺得自己就像個雞肋
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】不知道是誰和誰的驚喜包 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167755
Kudos: 5





	【APH 普洪】他究竟是不是退休的男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：灑糖、短小、智障、非國設  
> ※它應該是一篇遲到的情人節賀文XD，好久沒有打普洪了，也當作出本前的熱身（？  
> ※大寫的OOC屬於我，他們屬於彼此

基爾伯特從四歲有記憶以來，就知道他的鄰居女孩不是好惹溫馴的小動物。  
他們就住在斜對面，他的窗戶望出去的右前方就可以瞧見伊麗莎白的房間，早晨七點零三分總能準時見到她拉起窗簾讓自然光照進，不要問他為什麼會知道這樣確切的時間，他就是知道。  
社區裡有個小公園，不是很大，但該有的都有，兒童溜滑梯與運動設施相鄰很近，那也是他們第一次相見的地方，那是個難忘的回憶，因為女孩不是在鞦韆或掉漆嚴重的蹺蹺板上，六歲的她試圖抓住離她還有好幾顆頭距離的單槓，穿著裙子、兩根小辮子短短的甩在頸肩兩側，基爾伯特抱著充氣塑膠球站在一旁，一時目瞪口呆。  
最後女孩似乎終於發現自己能力不足，在拍拍手宣告明天還會再來試一回時看見了朝自己望來的男孩，基爾伯特確信自己想開口自我介紹的，但他反應太慢，被女孩搶先應答：

「死傢伙盯著幹嘛？」  
八月十三日，禮拜六，他們從那天開始較勁誰最快能在那最低的單槓上翻轉一圈。

那真不是個太開心的見面禮，但他們的友誼也是從那時開始埋下種子，直到幾年過後，基爾伯特才恍然大悟的想，或許他們就是小說或電視劇上常上演的青梅竹馬，然而他們的過往並非充滿甜蜜或溫馨，更多的是冒險與刺激。  
自從六歲與基爾伯特相遇，伊麗莎白便再也沒有穿過裙子，她聲稱短褲才能發揮她百分百的實力，殊不知這樣的決定讓住在周遭的男孩子們扼腕了好一陣子，基爾伯特也是之後才瞭解的，當年的伊麗莎白的確稱得上可愛，裙子的消失與一條清爽慓悍的馬尾出現讓她瞬間轉為帥氣，八歲那年甚至有女孩子給她寫了告白信。

「看啊，連被人告白我都比你快一步。」伊麗莎白趾高氣昂的把粉紅信封拎在基爾伯特面前晃，他撇撇嘴，自從吊單槓那次之後（伊麗莎白贏了，對她贏了）她就像上癮了一樣每件事都得比一比，現在連這都要跟他說嘴？基爾伯特把自己縮在滑梯的紅色水管裡痛苦的想，他八歲了，對兒童滑梯顯然過於大隻，但他還是選擇抱著腿繼續塞著，伊麗莎白爽朗的笑聲讓他煩悶，他根本沒幼稚到在意輸贏是誰，但他顯然有哪裡不對勁，尤其在心裡的某一部份，無法言喻，卻撓得他發癢。  
「你不舒服嗎？基爾。」伊麗莎白終於“反應快速”的發現了異狀，她蹲下身往水管裡頭看，男孩卻把腦袋往左轉去，樣子看起來就像在賭氣，「啊，我知道了，」伊麗莎白點點頭，把基爾伯特往水管內推得更進去一些，好讓自己能坐在邊上，「你是生氣了吧。」  
「我沒有生氣。」  
「見鬼的你明明就是！你聽聽你的口氣。」  
「我很好，你不用來理我。」  
「你得告訴我為什麼生氣哇。」  
「我就說我沒有！」  
似乎一時解不開這項矛盾難題，伊麗莎白只好撐起還帶著些微軟肉的下巴，往外頭隨便看些什麼，基爾伯特被這麼一個人堵在這裡也出不去，但他又不想讓伊麗莎白離開，因此倆人只能雙雙塞在了水管裡。

傍晚五點，基爾伯特不敢相信伊麗莎白就在這裡陪他坐了將近一小時，他們是時候回家了，但女孩似乎認定如果自己沒開口她也沒打算離開。  
「你、你不會，」沉默的時間過於沉長，基爾伯特開口時還讓伊麗莎白嚇了一跳，她飛速轉過腦袋，綠色的眼珠子專心盯著他，「你不會答應吧。」提出這個問題簡直要他的命，他不曉得在害怕什麼，然而女孩子輕鬆的笑聲很快把他的臉給染紅。  
「你就在擔心這事嗎？她是個女孩啊！雖然不代表我不支持同性相戀……但她可是五歲誒！我把她當作妹妹，她也只是有個憧憬才向我寫了這封信，她顯然還不到能清楚辨認自己感情的年齡！」  
「所以你不會和她較真？」  
「當然不會了，基爾伯特，如果我把它當作真的才讓人恐怖。」女孩朝她信誓旦旦的眨眨眼，「再說，你是我最好的朋友，如果我真的喜歡上誰了我肯定第一個告訴你，雖然我無法想像那個畫面。」  
「我也無法想像。」基爾伯特微微勾起嘴角，伊麗莎白很是滿意這份笑容。

他們互相競爭的關係在那天轉變成了朋友，也有可能他們早就這麼認為，只是那次是開誠佈公的一天，基爾伯特不再需要對自家弟弟說要去赴死抗戰女魔頭，伊麗莎白也不用再和父母親解釋自己絕對沒有欺負對面鄰居家的男孩。

高中時這份關係開始轉變。  
他們是同一所社區高中，伊麗莎白仍然不改威風，在同學的流傳裡，她是集勇氣、力量與美麗於一身的女孩，她參加各項運動競賽，學業上也沒有怠慢。然而與之抗衡的是她的青梅竹馬，儘管不是許多人都知道她和基爾伯特的過往，但他們都知道伊麗莎白和基爾伯特之間有條透明的線，把他們拉向一般人所無法理解的對話。  
有時，那甚至根本不是個對話。

伊麗莎白的腦袋上彷彿有根雷達，能夠偵測基爾伯特想些什麼。  
這樣特殊的技能無法發揮在別人身上，因為她的朋友們會和你說伊麗莎白並不是個對他人情緒如此細膩敏感的人。然而這項理論在基爾伯特身上不適用，相反的，她像是基爾伯特的偵測器，有回她們瞧見倆人在休息區做作業，他們顯然都已經習慣這種寧靜，直到伊麗莎白會時不時朝身旁的人遞東西時她們才皺起眉頭，發覺不對勁。

首先，伊麗莎白遞了一臺計算機，基爾伯特自然接下，好像他剛才的確有開口說話。再之後伊麗莎白把筆電放到基爾伯特面前，前後一聲氣也沒有吭，基爾伯特瞧了眼點點頭後伊麗莎白又把電腦收回，圍觀的朋友似乎無法再安然坐著，她們看見同樣在一旁盯著倆人的陌生人，雙方像舊識般聊起天來。  
「不好意思同學，在我們來之前他們就在這了嗎？」男同學吸著奶昔點點頭。  
「他們大概坐了多久？」  
「一個小時吧。」朋友們相互對視幾眼，這人也正常不到哪去，居然就這樣看著他們有一小時。  
「那他們在這一小時裡有說過話嗎？」  
瞬間他們聽見那人把奶昔用力吸乾淨，杯子發出簌簌的空氣聲。他雖然戴著眼鏡，但鏡片下的恐懼仍然從他的藍眼睛裡透出，「沒有，從頭到尾都沒有，你們知道嗎？她就這樣自然的把東西遞給他，而他把所有東西都接下來，我都懷疑是不是自己耳朵壞了，但他們真的沒有，媽的，真的很恐怖。」

這樣的關係模式不曉得是他們哪一年忽然建立下來的，一開始基爾伯特也覺得驚訝，思索為何伊麗莎白總能精準從他閉口不言的嘴巴猜出他的想法，為此女孩給出的答案是這個：  
「記得我們在紅色的塑膠水管裡待了一個小時嗎？那一次你什麼話也沒說。」  
基爾伯特點點頭。  
「那就對了，那天我們待了多久我就揣測你的想法有多久，當最後我的推論和你的發言不謀而合時，我發覺我獲得了一個新技能，就是在你開口前猜出你在想什麼。」  
「我的老天這真是太－」  
「可怕了。」他們不約而同出聲，伊麗莎白朝他露出勝利的笑容，基爾伯特只能張著嘴吧看女孩驕傲的像頭獅子。

十八歲那年，他們的關係從朋友晉升成為了情侶關係。  
伊麗莎白彷彿還記得八歲時她幼稚的好勝心態，因為就連告白也是她作為主動的那一方。  
「基爾伯特，我有喜歡的人了。」那是個與以往完全不一樣的暑假－熱氣沖天，馬路上的空氣搖搖晃晃的讓所有事物都多了另一份殘影，她和他剛從社區圖書館出來，基爾伯特懷疑伊麗莎白被瞬間的溫度差給熱昏了，於是他把背包拎到身前試圖拿出水壺和毛巾。  
「我沒有熱傻，我是認真的。」她推掉基爾伯特的一片好心。  
「這、這個時候？」他已經拿出可以暫時降暑的東西了，雙手還在顫抖，「是誰？」  
「啊，你好奇嗎？」伊麗莎白勾起笑容，好像狡猾的豹貓，而他完全無法發脾氣起來，反而被咬得死死的。「是誰。」基爾伯特又再問一遍，「你說過你有喜歡的人會第一個告訴我的。」  
「對啊，所以我正在執行這個步驟。」女孩笑得更燦爛了，但天殺的他的心臟在顫抖，他好奇那個名字，卻同時也害怕那個名字。「但事實上，我已經先和這位男士透露了我的心意。」  
「你已經告白了！」基爾伯特忍住不讓自己大叫，「我們不是說好如果你有喜歡的人你得第一個－」  
「所以我正在這麼做哇！」伊麗莎白快笑出眼淚，基爾伯特的心卻完全沉了下去，這下完蛋了，沒有人會拒絕伊麗莎白的告白，沒有人，更何況那是伊麗莎白主動的邀請？這下不管那男人有沒有答應他都得送上一拳了。

「基爾伯特。」  
「什麼？」  
「我說那個人的名字，基爾伯特。」  
「好極了還和我的名字一模一－」男孩頓時屏住呼吸，女孩伸手抓住他仍然捏著毛巾顫抖的手，熱度傳來時他的大腦已經陷入死機。「那個人叫基爾伯特．拜爾修米特。」  
當她抬起祖母綠的眼睛溫柔望向他時，基爾伯特覺得自己又被告白了一次。

然而這份關係的轉變就好像當年他們從死對頭變為朋友，那似乎只是名目上的變化，他們的相處模式仍然照常，只是有些界線和定義變得確切了。  
伊麗莎白非常有男子氣概，這是基爾伯特可以蓋章確認的，而這樣的性格在他們確認關係後，似乎逐漸轉變成了她朋友之間常說得男友力。

「伊麗莎白，行行好，把一些事情留給你的男朋友吧。」他已經不只一次聽見賽西爾－伊麗莎白的朋友之一，對她如此誠懇熱切的說明了。  
在她即將第三十四次拒絕這個提議時，賽西爾伸出手掌，阻止伊麗莎白開口，「先問我為什麼，好嗎，問為什麼要這麼做，伊莎。」  
「好吧，」她聳聳肩，咬下一口巧克力棒，「那請告訴我為什麼，賽西爾。」  
「我知道你是個很有責任、擔當，也有主見的女性，但我已經不只一次瞄見當你拒絕基爾伯特的邀約時，他的表情有多失望。」  
「我拒絕他？我什麼時候拒絕他？」伊麗莎白疑惑著，不懂塞西爾在說什麼。她嘆口氣：「前幾天不是下雨嗎？嗯？你沒有帶傘，又要留下來做報告，他說要等你，但你拒絕了，原因是你希望他可以多花點時間休息，而且你可以借別人的傘，讓他不需要浪費時間在自己身上－我真不敢相信你用了浪費這個詞－然後你很快的就跑開了，落下他一個人，天你真該見見他的表情，我的心要碎了，說不下去了。」  
「但我擔心他太晚回去會耽誤到他的時間啊？而且他也的確需要休息，不需要刻意為了我而多花那幾個小時－」

「第二個、第二個故事伊莎，」塞西爾壓住躁動的友人，鼻子噴出來的氣像是要燙死人。伊麗莎白顯然還是沒認知到一些事情，「上上上個禮拜，就月初的時候，我們為了一份報告忙得不可開交，你還記得那時另外發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「呃，你是說我在找打工？」  
「對，還有呢？」  
「還有我在準備轉院的程序？」  
「嗯、沒錯，很好，還有呢？」  
「還有什麼？」伊麗莎白困惑極了，不瞭解賽西爾為何如此執著要她把那些事給翻出來，「我不記得了，那是個很混亂的一週，我也不曉得我怎麼挺過來的。」

「可憐的基爾伯特，」賽西爾重重皺起眉頭，試圖幫助伊麗莎白回想起來：「你記得他有問你想不想搬出來和他一起住吧？」  
「喔，好像有這事……」她若有所思的點頭，一點拼圖顯現在了方框的左上角，「但那怎麼了嗎？我記得我拒－」  
「對你拒絕了！你還記得他是怎麼說得嗎？他說你實在太累了，需要好好休息一下，如果你搬過去他會幫上你很多忙，他的租屋處也離學校不遠，不需要每天花通勤時間在車上半死半活的抓著竿子或把手，他還說你不需要擔心家務或租金什麼的，他只希望你住進去，然後確實的休息一會。」  
「這些我都記得，賽西爾。」這下她終於停下吃巧克力棒的手，專注的盯著對方，「但我想這對他不公平，我怎麼能白白從他那裡拿這麼多？他也有自己的事得忙，我不可能搬過去卻什麼也－」

「伊麗莎白，我從高中看著你們到現在在一起，我確信你不是個單方面的拿取者。」賽西爾開始解釋，繼續幫伊麗莎白拼上拼圖，「你肯定沒發覺自己的男友力－不對，你肯定沒想過自己無意識裡做了很多事，你幫他驅趕瘋狂迷戀追隨他的女生－」  
「那是因為他的確受到困擾，作為他的伴侶我有義務這麼做。」  
「好停－你還能在他一聲不響的情況下知道他需要什麼，並且立即的做出回應和給予。」  
「那只是因為我們擁有默契，再說他也會為我這麼－」  
「伊莎我說停，看來我得喚醒你那久遠的過去。高中時他差點被一臺黑色小客車撞，原因是那天天氣太好道路反射鏡差點把刺眼的光戳瞎司機的眼睛－你瞬間飛撲過去一把抓住他，兩個人在街上翻滾了幾圈，因此你雙手破皮腰還扭到，你知道基爾伯特那段時間快自閉了？」  
「那時如果我不出手那他該怎麼辦！再說我做這些不是為了要求回報，我只是－」  
「對，我們都知道你沒有要求回報，但你有想過基爾伯特想為你做些什麼的時候或許也沒有想要從你身邊得到些什麼嗎？」

精神的審問似乎到此為止，伊麗莎白感覺有顆小石子輕輕落到湖面，一層層的波紋迴盪在她原本看似平靜的水面。  
「伊莎，他想為你做些什麼，但你卻總是拒絕，他當然知道你的性格，因此從來沒有對你說些什麼。就只需要一點點－真的一點點就好，不是讓你要依賴他，而是－你可以信賴他是可以為你付出更多的，不需要再這麼使用理性去理解怎麼做才是最方便或最快途徑，愛情從來不是這樣的，你再這樣下去基爾伯特都快要覺得自己是退休的男朋友了！」  
伊麗莎白頓時張大嘴吧，巧克力棒也忘了吃，時間彷彿靜止，她們在夜晚的便利商店沉默了五分鐘。  
「我去找基爾伯特。」  
伊麗莎白堪比光速的從便利商店衝出去，被丟下的友人隔著玻璃窗露出前所未有的滿意笑容。

她們從圖書館出來時，基爾伯特已經在外頭等著了。  
「你要和我們一起回去嗎？」伊麗莎白望向賽西爾，後者笑著搖搖頭，臉上的表情卻又另有深意。「不了，我晚點還得去另一個地方，和你們不順路，明天見伊莎。」  
「好吧，明天見。」她揮了揮手，賽西爾看著如此景象從未感受到心裡如此溫暖。然而當一陣尖叫聲從對面馬路穿進耳膜裡時，她眼前的模範情侶頓時少了一個人。  
「伊麗莎白！」她看著有人在紅燈中穿梭過幾臺車，又單手翻越有她半個身子高的鐵柵，手刀的往方才大膽搶走女士手提包的男人衝去，伊麗莎白跑得很快，這讓她想起她高中的確待過田徑隊，緊接著她抓住小偷後領，往反方向重重朝自己拉了過來又往地面摔去，伊麗莎白扣住他的脖子，男人的腰被強迫往後彎曲，他拍打著地面喊救命，而賽西爾注意到基爾伯特不曉得什麼時候人已經跟著過去了。

他不是去和伴侶說明這麼做很危險，也不是提醒她過馬路記得看紅綠燈，而是往男人腦袋踹了一腳，然後把手提包還給已經有三分之一靈魂飛出的女士。  
警察終於來到，當他們看著地上男人透出悲憫眼神的時候，賽西爾親耳聽見基爾伯特驕傲的說：  
「我女朋友。」  
好吧。  
她早該注意到伊麗莎白會變成如今這樣有三分之二的可能性是基爾伯特造成的。

那不曉得是幾年過後，伊麗莎白想起賽西爾曾對她說過的話，「她說，」看見基爾伯特的視線轉向自己，她才繼續道：「你曾經覺得自己是一個可以退休的男朋友，因為我什麼事都自己做。」  
「原來是她和你說你才會在一個晚上間改變的？」基爾伯特恍然大悟，他早該想到的，「是啊，那時我的確覺得或許沒有我你還是可以像往常一樣活得好好的，甚至有可能更好。」  
「你想太多了，我只是純粹不想給你這麼多麻煩，我很愛你的，真的。」伊麗莎白笑了出來，她把咖啡罐扭緊，沒注意到男人已經從沙發上站起，樣子怪異的還大開手臂。「幹嘛？」她進到客廳才發覺，驚覺不對的倒退幾步，「基爾伯特，我手裡還拿著咖啡，你想做什麼。」  
仍然沒有回應，他保持著姿勢朝她靠近，伊麗莎白機靈的在男人靠上的最後一秒將咖啡放到一旁的架子上，讓曾經她的死對頭、童年玩伴、青梅竹馬，以及現在的伴侶緊緊抱住她。

「說真的，我可以退休了嗎？」  
「怎麼，想當女朋友了嗎。」  
「才不是。」基爾伯特笑著在她耳下輕啄了一下，終於，伊麗莎白難得稀有的升高了體溫。他早就想把男朋友這個名字給一腳剔除。  
是時候進展到下一個稱呼了。

－END－

聽見自家哥哥開車時發生擦撞，路德維希趕忙收拾東西下班，來到了那棟不算大卻溫馨簡約的公寓，在他摁響門鈴時，伊麗莎白一臉愁容的打開了門。「基爾伯特你瞧瞧你！」她在門旁喊著，「你到底講了什麼有必要讓你弟弟大老遠跑來！」  
「所以他沒有很嚴重嗎？」很快他抓住了重點，伊麗莎白無奈的搖了搖頭，把他帶進房間，「他很嚴重就見鬼了，我不懂一點擦傷有什麼好喊痛的。」基爾伯特亮起帶有牙齒的笑容，左手的指頭依序朝弟弟揮了遍，「很高興你可以過來路德維希。」  
「腳伸出來，如果你想讓我給你上藥的話。」伊麗莎白語氣兇猛，不理解的人肯定認為他們下一秒就要開始吵起來，一開始路德維希也不習慣，直到他注意到伊麗莎白雖然會氣勢洶洶的行動，但仍然不停手邊的動作，而他敬愛的哥哥會開始朝他亮起笑容時，他終於理解一切的一切究竟是怎麼回事了。  
「我老婆。」基爾伯特用口型小聲朝路德維希道，在兄長的腦袋會被女人給砸出一個窟窿前，他翻著白眼甩門離開了。


End file.
